Rain
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: The dynamic changes between Tony, Pepper and Happy during and between both movies, so SPOILERS! Pepperoni and HappyPepper friendship. Bit fluffy and a wee bit angsty in the middle :P One nad word in there, sorry again kids


_Up since 530, it is now 1am and I bring you this. :) This started as romance, then turned angsty then back into romance and it propably dont make sense cause I'm half asleep. More smiles :) Little bit of Happy/Pepper friendship in there for y'all, Pepperoni, as always._

_SPOILERS!: For BOTH movies. This. I'm hoping, displays the dynamic changes during and between the movies for Tony, Pepper and Happy. Nat is in there but not as much._

_Must sleep now_

_ENJOY AND REVIEW!_

(...)

Pepper had always liked the rain. It was a cool change from the beating Malibu sun and in its own sense, it felt soothing and calming and the world seemed to disappear.

In the short space of a year, everything changed. She'd been recovering from a hang over curtasy of her supposed best friend Mel when Rhodey had called. Somehow bright sunlight didnt seem appropriate.

For three months, Malibu weather seemed to not notice that Tony was missing. For 112 days, all Pepper remembered was falling asleep in an awkward position on the couch and waking up screaming, curled in a fetal position with Happy shaking her shoulder. More than once he had fallen asleep propped uncomfortably against the bed, holding her hand. Those were the nights she didnt dream.

Eventually the dreams stopped when Tony beat the odds and came home, but, even with the unforeseen betrayal, Obadiah had been right. Tony may never have really come home.

_Pepper! Time to push the button._

_You told me not to_

_Just do it_

_You'll die!_

_Push it!_

Falling rain became shattered glass and the dreams return and Pepper no longer feels the need to stand out in the rain again. Tony somehow took Happy's place sleeping in a sitting position by her bed and holding her hand. Neither mentioned the shift in their relationship, but his looks become softer and that simple thought alone helps her sleep again.

For five months, the dynamics between them worked. Then something shifted and neither seemed to be in control. The Expo, making Pepper CEO, Monte Carlo, Tony's resistance to go home, something was wrong and she couldnt for the life of her figure it out. Before-RT Tony she could handle, Iron Man she was getting grips on but his brithday party was quite literally explosive, Natalie was acting suspicious and Happy had made himself comfy at her bedside again.

As an apology, he buys her strawberries, unaware that they could actually kill her. He claims he 'lost both the kids in the divorce' but Pepper was too annoyed to even fake a smile. The wall of proffesionalism completely fell when they boarded the plane and Happy picked up on it straight away. Natalie noticed the dynamic shift and moved to hide in the back while Happy moved to hold her hand.

"Have you slept at all Pepper?"

"Not since the party. Idiot blew up a...champain bottle...with the suit. Shit Happy...I cant even close my eyes." He needed no explanation. Natalie watched as Pepper rested her head on his shoulder, the tears slowly building until her body was completely shaking. Exhaustion eventually overtook her and Happy gently lay her across the seats.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I dont know." Happy looked solemn as he watched his boss rest. "For the first time, I honestly dont know.

Both Natalie and Pepper found out just how true Tony's words at the hearing were. Justin Hammer really was a tool. Rescuing Vanko from prison had pretty much doomed all six billion people on the planet. Natalie (Natasha?) and Happy had disappeared to catch the Russian and Rhodey had flown off in an attempt to kill Tony because of said Russian, leaving Pepper behind, once again, to pick up the pieces and clean up.

Almost being blown up, had not been part of the plan.

As always though, Iron Man came to the rescue, scaring Pepper more than the Hammer driods had.

Fires burned left and right and Pepper was on a full blown rant until Tony decided he was tired and shut her up.

With his mouth.

It wasnt awkward, thats what was so crazy about the whole thing. Years of sexual tension dissolved into tiny atoms, and even with the ill-timed interruption from Rhodey, both finally felt contempt with how things between them were.

Thats how, three days later, Pepper was stood by the balcony window, in his shirt and her flannel pyjama pants, staring as the heavy rain thumped against the window when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"You ok?"

"I used to love standing in the rain. It helped me forget. But, ever since the night at the Arc Reactor...just the memory of the glass falling...now I struggle just listening to it."

"I'm right here Pep." He pulled away from her, taking her hand gently. "I wont let go unless you tell me to."

She squeezed his hand in response, reaching for the door handle. Still hand in hand, they stepped out together.

Pepper felt like she was twelve again. They stood there, carelessly letting the water droplets pour over them, soaking through their clothes. She tilted her head back and Tony watched as a slow smile lit up her face before following in suit.

"Tony." Her soft voice brought him back to reality. Both hands cupped his face as they gazed into each others eyes. "Thank you."

"Anytime Pepper." They leaned into each other, sharing soft, passionate kisses as the sky conitued to rain down on them.

Yep, Pepper loved the rain.


End file.
